mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JediWinter
can i be your friend? i am lvl 0 and i need red bricks couse i am trying to complete 2 campains at 1ns so i run out quick :( Nui-Jaga please?please? PLEASE? Friend Request Sure, I'll add you to my friend list ASAP! JediWinter 20:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) THANKS my name is B_L_Ai have no friends :( Nui-Jaga is your name Falcon279? if it is I SPENT ALL MY CLICS ON YOUR PAGE AND NOW I WANT SOME ON MINE!!!if it isnt oh well I STILL WANT CLICKS!!! lol Nui-Jaga Yes, my MLN name is falcon279. I'll make sure to give you a lot of clicks!!! BTW, congratulations on your new badge :o) JediWinter 00:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Magazine Hi, I was wondering you got the Lego Magazine Badge, I have got the magazine but i am not sure exactly how to tell mln that How do you get it? By the way Thanks for the accepting my friend thingy (Mines Called Trerq)Hand of Karzahni 06:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) To get the LEGO Magazine Badge go to the LEGO Club main page and enter the code MAGAWARD in the "Club Code" box located at the top, right-hand corner of the page. A new page will load prompting you to "get your badge". If you need more information, check out the LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1 page here on wiki. The MAGAWARD code is in the front of every LEGO Club Magazine. :o) JediWinter 17:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, it's not quite the front. It's in the inside of the front cover, if I remember correctly. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much i always thought you just typed in the other codes that came with it Friend Request Can I be your friend on MLN Pleez? I'am masterofmind1234 Master Gresh 19:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I've added you to my friend list! JediWinter 18:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Can you please give me clicks? I only need 110 more on my "The Dinosaur Excavation Module", but 10 would be fine. I can give you 10 clicks in return on one of your modules! Killerbreadbug72, I went to click on your Dino Excavation module but it wasn't up. Sorry I wasn't able to help you while it was still up. [[User:JediWinter|'JediWinter']] 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) By the way, just in case, I'll welcome you: 19:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC)=Hi there!= Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Edits make things great happen. Edit this wikia today.]] (talk | ) 21:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 there.[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Edits make things great happen. Edit this wikia today.]] (talk | ) 21:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Also, congrats ongetting to rank 5! [[User:Brandbest1|'Brandbest1:']] [[My Lego Network Wiki|'This wikia']] needs your help. Bored? [[User talk:Brandbest1|'Talk to me,']] [[User:Brandbest1/36ClicksClub2|'or join the 36ClicksClub2 today!']] 11:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 NAILS Do you have any?!?!?!?! (Please spare a few. Will pay pipes or Gypsum.!?!>1>!21u958574211235/5!?!?!!?! ...) Sorry, I don't have any yet. I'll tell you when I do, though. [[User:JediWinter|'JediWinter']] 21:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Free Stuff Hey, since I'm resigning from MLN, do you want anything I have (e.g.nails, pipes, gems, etc...) because I'm happy to give them out!--Hawk1777 (talk) 04:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : can you give me some nails and other junk you have-- 05:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hawk1777, I could use any pipes, gypsum, or gems you could give me. German77, if you need nails I'd be happy to give you some of mine if you'd like, I have more than I'll need. 23:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Hi Hi there.. Hi! 23:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I just came here to ask you if you have any rough gems to spare. I am at rank 4 right now and i need lots of gems. Like 5 more of each. And check out My Market!! I have 3 diamonds and 3 rubies, no sapphires. What are you willing to trade for them? 23:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Would 40 clicks work for all of them?? How about 25 clicks and 1 pipe for all? 23:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :DEAL. Which mod. Add me my user name is Boidoh I added you. I'd like the clicks on my Electrician's Apprentice module. 23:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Could u send them now i am almost done clicking. Sending pipe in a minuute.. I sent them. 23:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 23:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) So are you gonna join?? 00:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) No, I'm just not very big on forums. Sorry, but thanks for asking! :o) 00:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) works Can you put what it say the followed page User:German77/works.-- 01:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 1000 EDITS WANT you join my -- 19:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! What's the 1,000 Edits Speed Editing Club? 20:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) It´s a club who meet people who had 400-500 edits. The want get 1000 edits fast.The first in the club who get 1000 edit will become 50 clicks-- 13:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Since I don't edit very much anymore I don't think I should join. But thanks for asking! (I sized down your picture. I hope you don't mind!) 20:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC)